The purpose of this project is to develop techniques for rapidly typing the cell surface antigens expressed on lymphocytes from various strains of mice. A variety of methods using both vital dye exclusion and radioisotope release are being explored. Initial objectives have been attained and a manuscript is in preparation. Future requirements and modifications of this technique will be made as part of normal program developments.